1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a laminated connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
US Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0202753 discloses a laminated joint connector formed by laminating a plurality of connector housings. This laminated joint connector has an insertion-side connector configured as a united structure obtained by laminating connector housings. Each housing has connection terminals accommodated in terminal accommodating chambers provided side by side in plural stages. A double locking structure is provided for locking the connection terminals in the respective terminal accommodating chambers of the connector housings. The double locking structure has double-locking ribs formed on the mating connector housing to be laminated in addition to a structure for locking lock receiving portions by locking lances. However, the laminated connector has one double-locking rib inserted into one terminal accommodating chamber and each rib has to be narrow. Thus, the rib may be difficult to provide a wide strong rib. A strong rib is a particular concern if the size of the terminal accommodating chambers becomes smaller such as due to a reduction in the entire size of the connector and the terminal.
The invention was developed based on the above situation and aims to provide a configuration capable of regulating terminal fittings accommodated in a housing by a part of another housing and easily enhancing the strength of that regulating part.